The clinical, technical and administrative facilities located at USC-John Wesley Hospital are directed to the needs of the Western Cancer Study Group research program. The Group Headquarters embraces the entities of Group Chairman's Office, Group Operations Office, Studies Analysis Center and Group Pharmacokinetics laboratories. The USC Medical Oncology Service at John Wesley Hospital engages clinical investigators in design and conduct of Group protocol studies. Here, Cytology and Biochemistry laboratories also provide the Group the cytologic, karyogram and immunologic developmental studies and reference resources. Phase I, II, or III clinical drug trials are conducted in adult patients with various malignant diseases who have given informed consent. 5-FU, Cytarabine, ICRF-159, 5-Azacytidine, Bleomycin, Thioguanine, Adriamycin, Nitrosourea and alkylator compounds, Chromomycin A3 and other drugs are studied singly or in combination. Studies of drugs used with radiotherapy (Bleomycin, Hydrea, ICRF-159) and as adjuncts to definitive cancer Surgery are under way or in development.